


Day out with the lads

by kitkatbarakat



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, WillNE - Freeform, memeulous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbarakat/pseuds/kitkatbarakat
Summary: Laurence invites Stephen over to hang out with him and some other friends... turns out he only invited Stephen...





	Day out with the lads

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I spent all day on this for someone from wattpad so uhh please appreciate it bc it’s quite well written thanks

Laurence heard the door click open 6 minutes later than he had hoped, though he had been anticipating it for the last half hour anyway. 

"Knocking is a thing, you know," he raised his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder, eyes meeting Stephens. He feigned ignorance, as if he hadn't been waiting for him to turn up, as if it didn't matter. 

"Not when it's your house," grinned Stephen making his way over the couch and leaning across the back of it. "So Laurence, where's the rest of the guys?" he asked in a pondering tone. 

"Will cancelled on me," he began. 

"Did he now?" countered Stephen. Laurence nodded, a little disorientated. "And Brian?" he asked, rounding the couch and sitting beside Lawrence, curling one of his legs underneath himself. 

"Brian never got back to me about hanging out," he shrugged. 

"Why's that? You guys text a lot."

"We do... he ignored that text though. Guess he's busy or something..." he trailed off. 

"Mhmm, so it's just me and you then, yeah?" Laurence nodded, a little nervousness within him. "You're see through Laurence, not as sneaky as you'd like to be," whispered Stephen. Laurence looked in his direction for the second time since he had entered his apartment. His eyes were bright and playful, and he watched as Stephen shuffled across the couch, gently hooking his leg over Laurence, straddling him. His hands went to Laurence's collar, fiddling with it but not yet popping any buttons on his flannel button up. Laurence kept quiet, not sure what to do with how he situation turned out. He didn't picture it like this. "Tell me Laurence, you didn't invite me over to hang out with the guys did you?" teased Stephen. Laurence tried to reply but no words came out, his throat was dry and blood was running through his veins at the feeling of Stephen sitting in his lap. "Did you?" he repeated. 

"N-no," he managed to choke out. "No." 

"Hmm, didn't think so," whispered Stephen, finally popping the top button of the shirt and smirking cheekily at Laurence. 

"H-how did you know?" he asked, almost shivering beneath Stephen's hands, which were now resting on the base of his neck, making the skin burn. 

"It's not a podcast day and we've never hung out besides podcast. Except last week. Which is a big giveaway anyway. Plus I spoke to Will, you didn't even text him," he grinned, letting his fingers trace patterns up his neck. What happened last week? Oh. Yeah. The True Georgie podcast. Stephen got hella drunk so Laurence took him home. Hoping to fuck him, but then not wanting to take advantage of him when intoxicated, so instead cuddling up to him. A step too far probably, but Laurence hoped he wouldn't remember. And he didn't, not really. He only remembered waking up the next morning, with Laurence's arm draped across his waist. And he didn't mind it. Not at all. Laurence laughed at his lame excuse to see Stephen. He didn't expect it to turn out like this, for Stephen to be the confident and cocky one, that was meant to be him. But he was left a shy mess, not knowing exactly how to function around the boy. He needed to fulfil what he promised himself, he needed to regain confidence. 

"Might as well stop teasing me then," he grinned, pulling Stephen in for a kiss by the back of his neck. He had wanted to kiss him for a long long time now, and it felt nothing like he expected but also exactly how he hoped. It was like their lips were mentos and Diet Coke, a chemical explosion between the two once they meet, soft lips on soft lips yet so electrical it almost burned. He could feel Stephens fingers working at the rest of his buttons until all we undone and the shirt was slipped off, his skin tingling from being so exposed. He placed his hands on Stephens hips instinctively as he started working on Laurence's neck, tongue and teeth nipping at hot flesh, making his whole body shiver. 

"Can you get hard for me?" he whispered seductively into his ear, hand cupping his crotch and smirking at the feeling of Laurence's growing bulge. "Good." He dug his nails into his hips as he felt his lips travelling down his body, from his neck to his chest to his stomach to his... He looked down as Stephen slid off the couch onto his knees, roughly pulling down Laurence's sweatpants along with his boxers and pulled his legs apart. He doesn't beat around the bush, does he? Stephen a power bottom, who would've thought? 

He felt Stephens hand curl round the base of his cock and the other rest on his thigh. He began a slow and steady rhythm with his hand, fingers sliding over the length and receiving quiet and muffled groans from Laurence that he so desperately tried to keep behind his teeth. He had thought about this exact scenario so many times, yet somehow, he still wasn't prepared for it. He threw his head back on the leather couch, letting his eyes flutter shut as Stephen jerked him off. He let out a sudden, unexpected moan as he felt a pair of lips wrap around the head of his dick, wet hot mouth taking him in easily, swallowing him down with no problem. Cheeky bastard. He looked up at Laurence with those pretty eyes of his, knowing exactly how he's affecting him, faux ignorance on his face and Laurence couldn't help but please his hands on the back of Stephen's head, guiding him until he needed more, thrusting into his mouth desperate to come. Stephen pulled his hands away and licked up his length one more time before stopping and pulling his mouth off with a wet pop. It was only a few seconds, just to get his shirt off before he was back at it, tongue swiping over his slit, making him groan in pleasure. 

"Ste— Fuck keep doing- just that— god," he moaned, hands back on Stephens head. He could feel Stephen smirking as he gave him a blowjob, clearly satisfied with himself. It didn't take Laurence long to climax, within a few minutes he was groaning uncontrollably as Stephen sucked on him, his come dripping into his mouth. Boy did he look hot. He gave him a few final strokes before straddling him once again, careful not to irritate his now sensitive cock. He attached their lips together as he felt Laurence's hands creeping round his waist to his lower back, blunt nails digging in. He grabbed one of his hands, pulling apart two fingers and pulling them into his mouth. He kept sucking on Laurence's fingers, getting off on his surprised expression as he pulled off his sweatpants as quickly as he realistically could and crawling back on top of Laurence. Both boys were now fully naked, chests pressed together with Laurence's fingers in Stephen's mouth, eyelashes flushed against his pink cheeks. Laurence moved to nibble on the boys earlobe, before Stephen pulled off of his fingers, leaving a trail of saliva between them. 

Instinctively, Laurence moved his hand in between his legs, quickly finding the warm and tight ring of muscle, forcing one finger in slowly. It burned, oh it burned alright, but that's how Stephen liked it, to feel some pain before it became pleasure. Laurence made sure to work with one finger enough to make the second go in with ease and little pain, and it worked. Stephen squirmed in his lap, not even attempting to muffle his moans which were a lot more high pitched than Laurence's, but it was only a turn on. He bit down on his lip and cling onto Laurence's shoulders, breathing heavily into his neck and nibbling every so often, only biting down hard when Lawrence hit that spot, setting his entire body and mostly his abdomen on fire. He attached their lips together, bringing his hand between them and lazily jerking himself off while paying close attention to the movement of Laurence's fingers. He seemed to know exactly how to curl his fingers to drive him insane. Before he knew it, all of Stephen's body jerked, his muscles freezing still as he spilled over into his hand and on Laurence's stomach, panting into the crook of his neck. 

"Good boy," purred Laurence into his ear as he came down. 

"Jesus Christ," he panted, pressing his now slightly sweaty forehead against Laurence's. "We aren't done yet I hope you know that," he announced, once he regained ability to speak. 

"Well I'm glad you said that," smirked Laurence, grabbing Stephens thighs and picking him up. He latched into his neck tightly, littering soft appreciative kisses along his neck as Laurence made his way to his bedroom. "You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," he mumbled as he threw him on the bed and crawled up on top of him. Stephen smirked and bit down on his lip, pulling his neck down and attaching their lips in another hungry kiss. It was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
